THE GAMER OF THE EMPIRE
by Drex199
Summary: First story ,so be respectful to me gamer ability meets akame ga kill.akame ,and esdeath lovers,harem ,oc main charecter.warning bdsm ,and other naughty things in ther future ,and fighting as well. Please review!
1. Prolonge

_**THE GAMER OF THE EMPIRE**_

 _ **First before we start I would like to say I'm new ,so place review ,and help me out by reviewing, and thanks. Also I Don't OWN AKAME GA KILL , OR ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OCS.I WILL NOT BE REPEATING THIS AGAIN, just so you know.**_

Delta Pov:The lights came on ,and I awoke to a dark area with a portal in front of it. A bar text appeared in front of me. The text stated welcome gamer to the new world you'll be heading. This world is a world full of strife and sorrow can you be the hero for this new world. In this new world you have the power of Gaming. Any anime or video game that you know of will allow you to use the powers from those worlds, but know you are not a god. You have clear limits these limits may be fast and great and make you seem like a god. Though these limits will still be limits because no matter how powerful you are there is always someone above you. Remember this and you will succeed. though know any power you pick up in this world will be yours to wield. You can choose to be good or bad, choose to be pacifistic or a fighter, choose who will you love and who will you hate, choose who is your ally and who is your enemy. Now that the introductions is done welcome to your new life. Just know you will never be able to return to your old life. The powers that you gain and anything that you own will be able to be used with the gaming system. Your stats, and Powers will be listed under your name while your inventory is separate allowing you to store anything and is unable to be filled. This means you can even put a house in there.

Well this is interesting I said.I decided to enter this world ,and see what it held,and what I could gain. I entered the door ,and there was a flash before it clear definition revealing a female face.I realized that I was reborn. Fade to black.

 _ **Please review and leave suggestions.**_

 _ **Esdeath:Drex I'll punish you for not including me.**_

 _ **Drex:Fuck AKAME!**_

 _ **Akame:you didn't put in meat. Guess I'll just swallow yours.**_

 _ **Drex:I don't know whether to be afraid, or aroused. until next I got to run for !**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**To MOrtem the harem will be as follows Akame,Esdeath,Sayo,Leon,Sheele,Chelsea,and suzaku!**_

 _ **Tasumi will get mine,seryu**_

 _ **Lubbock will get najenda.**_

 _ **Wave will get kurome**_

 _ **I will try to make it longer ,but it will be a pain because I'm in school.**_

 _ **NOW to the story**_

 _ **Esdeath: wait will I be in the chapter?**_

 _ **Drex: Yes ,but not much**_

 _ **Esdeath:ok =(**_

 _ **CH2**_

Delta POV:It has been 15 years since my birth in this world.I was born into a noble,and tribal family. My ex father Budo taught me much in fighting, but not much else. Me and my mother lived with him for 12 years before my mother left him. We moved to a village in the north where I made friends with tatsumi, my girlfriend sayo( as she says),and finally leyasu.I did make friends with people when I lived with my dad. They were Esdeath,Akame,Sheele,Leon,and najenda. I've noticed the girls except najenda have fallen for me so either it's good ,oooooorrrrr bad I don't know. Let's hope they don't gang rape me,though I would be flattered at that,but it might kill me.I was told by my dad I would grow up to protect the emperor,yeah right I got better things to do. Like invent TV, or the smartphone, or tablet, or car. I think you get where I'm going with this right? I in my previous life was a genius gamer,inventor, and otaku. BTW the gamer ability I got is OP, but only after acquiring the needed stats ,and skills to be. Now I'm level 57 with wicked stats ,ability to control all elements excluding ice,but including shadow,nature,fire,wind,water,earth,lightning,and steel. 7 elements unless you count Erath, and steel separate. I've made great attacks ,And combinations with these elements. I can channel my animal spirits which are an eagle, a wolf, and a allows me to your new into them,call them to attack,embed them with elements,channel them into my weapons, or combine them to become a dragon. I have ultimate weapon works my version of unlimited blade works which creates any weapon I know ,or can think of, and imbued them with elements.i have a shadow world I can enter to train ,or live in because I made a mansion there. I can use cardfight vanguard cards to summon them though the necessary element. I have nubatama, narukami,gold paladins, royal paladins, think tank, Aqua force,shadow paladins,dark irregulars,and kagero. I plan to keep nubatama, share gold paladins with tatsumi,and give the rest to those I love. I can stop time for short periods of time for a long time but is draining. I can move time faster ,slower, or reverse catch of these powers are I have limited mana, and these drain mana limits my power ,but I'm still OP just not super OP. A trained fighter could kill me if they have a imperial arms. I have a teigu, but I can't use it because it's powerful, draining, and could kill nearby innocents, so I need to train to use it. It's called **End Dragon Emperor Apocalypse**. It manifests itself as a gauntlet. It's tied to my soul,and I got it at birth. It's a inheritable type of teigu. It can absorb other teigu, use Thier powers ,and passes them onto the next generation. It was my mother's teigu. The dragon Apocalypse used to make it is the father of tyrant, he can allow me to use it's power ,teaches me,and if you haven't guessed it's still alive. Apocalypse can become any armor that fits my taste ,or situation allowing endless possibilities. The catch is it can only use it for 5 minutes at its strongest. It absorbs ranged attacks, and allow me to send them back with my entry added with it. Problem is that it has a limit on how much it can absorb at once, which is high ,but still a limit to worry about. Dragon slayer magic acts as boost to my mana, powers, and relieves stress on my teigu. If I wasn't as smart as I am. I would not be as strong because my brain fuels these powers because they are totally situational, meaning that you must identify what is best to use because of limited resources ,and my strength isn't the highest . My otaku brain ,has made my a gunslinging spell sword. I also know karate, ninjutsu, judo,aikido,gentleman cane fighting, Brazilian fighting,boxing ,kick boxing ,archery, Kenjutsu, sword fighting,knife fighting ,pyrotechnics ,Imperial fist, and wresting. This keeps close combat optional for when my mana runs out. I have 9 mental locks on my power because my full power is too much for my stats meaning it could kill me. I have first aid training, field medical training, survival training, cooking skills, gathering skills,negotiating ,and more skills for different situations when fighting isn't the answer. I have a adopted daughter who I saved 2 years ago from a evil docter doing experiments on her. She's currently 7 ,and she knows half of what I know. She got the gamer ability when she became my daughter. She has more mana, elements,health,strength than me. This is done the experiments that made her half elemental dragon( a ultra class danger beast). She is a two thirst as smart as me ,and a quick study. She is Lilly my calm ,adorable, mischievous, wonderful daughter. I made her a short sword imperial arms that channels her dragon half,transform into one ( though a baby because she's young) , transforms into a gold armor when in use,and lets her use her elements through it. The short sword is called **Elemental Dragon Eragon**. My mother ,grandmother,dad, and friends love her. This where I'm at today in a snow village with friends,family ,and my daughter.

 _ **Drex: will here it is ch2.**_

 _ **Esdeath: Yay I'm included ,and gang rape on you sounds nice!.**_

 _ **Drex:SHIT!**_

 _ **Akame: No Meat ,so I'll join in.**_

 _ **Drex: DOUBLE SHIT!. We I got to go see you next time ,and stay AWAY FROM ME!**_

 _ **HELP!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Looking for beta reader message me please.**_

 _ **Drex:ready for ch3 and a little Esdeath, and akame?**_

 _ **Esdeath:Yes!**_

 _ **Akame: Yes if there is meat.**_

 _ **Drex: Alright Esdeath here you go just don't rape me anymore.**_

 _ **Esdeath:Hump fine as long as I'm included**_

 _ **Akame:agreed**_

 _ **Drex:alright here we go! *whispers:need to check if booby traps are working***_

 **Ch3**

Delta Pov:It has been four years ,and me tatsumi,lilly,Sayo,and leysu are going to the capital to earn money to save the village. Surprisingly my mother's money ,and my hunting weren't enough to pay for everything ,and the stinks of it will be the first time in months since i saw my dad ,so that's cool i guess. He still hasn't forgive my or my mother for moving, and taking his family's precious heir away.

Delta: I hope dad will let us join the royal guard.

Tatsumi: He will

Sayo: yeah he wants his son after all

Lilly: Don't forget me his granddaughter. grandpa loves me,he gives me sweets.

leysu:yeah lilly's cuteness is our ultimate weapon.

2 weeks later

Delta:I can't believe we got separated lilly,damn those bandits.

Lilly:we'll meet them later daddy

Delta:*thinking^shes so cute.^

Delta:well we are here so lets find them.

There was a fish in the air all of the get into back to back and take out their a blond,pinkette,and a dark brunette appeared.

Akame: hello Delta

Leon:Delta hey

sheele: hi delta

Delta:Guys!

Lilly:yay meat mommy,boob mommy, and glasses mommy

everyone sweatdropped at that

Delta:well what is night raid here?

Akame:to get you,and make you buy meat.

leon:and boos don't forget the boos.

Sheele: so let's go

Delta:damn alright can't say no to friends any hove you see three outsiders,because they are with me.

Akame:no

Delta:alright i'll find them later.

Three hours later

Delta: so this is night raid

everyone in the base turned to the newcomers at the door.

Najenda laughed

Najenda: of course you find us.

Delta:more like they found me

Lubbock: who is he

Najenda:bud's son

lubbock,mine,and Bulat stopped and stared

Delta:really it's not that shocking

Mine: yes it is!

Delta: don't scream You hurt mine ,and lily's ears

Mine froze at the dark tone

Najenda:calm down

Delta: i know just don't yell please

M:alright

D:good now why invite the son of budo ,and rival of esdeath to your base?

N:because it is necessary for a counter to your father ,and esdeath.

D:again why me? I ask because i hate the revolution,and the empire.I,and lily love esdeath as much as Kame,leo, and glasses too.

N:That's why you balance us counter esdeath and budo,and can convince esdeath to switch sides.

D: I see your reasoning ,but why should i join.

N:Freedom, esdeath not charged for her crimes,and protecting the innocent. Also lilly has better future made for her.

D: that is a hard bargain eyepatch.

N: I know I wanted everything to get you ,and don't use that nickname.

D:i'll join ,but eyepatch stays because you never let me heal you.

N:fine i guess i deserve that.

D: good but i need to find my friends they could help as well

N:who are they?

D:Two boys leysu,and tatsumi,and a girl named sayo.

Li:archer mommy

Leon:really lilly another mommy?

Li: of course ,and i can't wait for ice mommy

A:You only need us lilly

Li: no i need all mommys for daddy.

D:I don't know why she wants so many mommies

Li: for many siblings of course

D:I was afraid of that

Everyone bushed ,especially akame,leon,and scheele who had lustful faraway looks

D: well let's go find them.

1 day later

D: they are in the house of a target

M:yep

D:idiots alright time to save them.

A: mission start

thirty minutes later all the guards ,and the couple are killed easily.

D:tats you there

T:yes were here

D:just so you know that girl tortures people

The daughter starts shaking hard with all three looking at her

Le:realy Delta

Sa:look at her she looks harmless

D:really well look at this

Breaks open the door to the shed revelling multiple bodies mutilated.

T:she did do it

The girl starts to run until a short sword pierces her spain ,and a spiked chain pierces her head.

The killers are lilly and, delta using their everyone with their efficient execution.

D:like illing danger beasts right lilly

Li:yes daddy

The three trainees of delta shivered at the coldness of his words.

A:we are done let's go

D: i agree

bulat, and lubbock grab tatsumi,and leysu grabs sayo making the others jealous

D:alright time to head to base

Leon:yep mission complete.

Three hours later

D:well this is base let's settle then i'll explain everything

T:ok

Sa:alright boyfriend

ley:as long as i get some rest.

In the north

River: general esdeath we made lots of head way

Esdeath:good continue *Thinks^ i wonder how delta is.I will impress him then have him for myself^

Delta shudders suddenly

 _ **Drex: well there you go sorry school got in the way of updating. I promise to try to update more often, please review,and please have a good day**_

 _ **Esdeath: see you later ,and I will still gang rape you for not putting enough of me my love**_

 _ **Akame: I want meat so prepare for me to eat your sausage**_

 _ **Drex: Fuck someone save me!**_


	4. Important

I'm sorry to say I'm realized a mistake I made I used a verse where my character is to powerful off the bat. Thus I'm ending this story. But I will make a high school dxd using this character, and a female character in the naruto verse with a reverse Harem. So two new story's to apologize for my mistake. I might consider a rewrite in the future if I get enough requests thank you for the support I got, and again I'm sorry.


End file.
